Night Raid's Neriman Annoyance
by KialDeyung
Summary: Ranma and Shampoo end up in the middle of a war that's not their own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome glared across the table at his father, "What's that got to do with me Pop?!" He shifted his gaze to Soun Tendo, Patriarch of the Tendo Household, Father of Akane Tendo his Fiance, "And why the Hell do I care that Akane went missing last time I saw her she hit me with a lamp post for Kami's sake!"

"Boy!" His father responded, "She's your Fiance and if you're not man enough to rescue her when she's in danger, then maybe we'll ask someone who will."

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, Who exactly is "man enough" to rescue that tomboy?" He already knew who his Pop would say, "I'm gonna play along because if I don't Pop might wisen up to how much I matured since I've stopped being under his thumb. "You know what Pop, you don't even have to bring Ryoga into this, he's probably lost in his own delusions anyway, I'll go find her." He promptly opened the door into the yard and leapt over the wall surrounding the property.

Ranma jumped quickly from one roof to another, "Stupid Pop, if Akane'd stop being so stupid all the time and focused on her training more I wouldn't have to save her ever time someone decided that she was the way to get to me!" He stopped suddenly, "I wouldn't mind so much if she wasn't always accusing me of stuff, at least Shampoo and Ukyo will take a minute to listen to what I have to say sometimes." He turned towards the cat cafe, "Speaking of, maybe she's seen Akane."

As he neared the Ramen Shop he noticed his mother walking in the direction of the Dojo speaking with Nabiki, "Oh this'll be good," He slowed down and landed in front of them a little ways, "Hey Mom! Hey Nabiki! Have either of you seen Akane?" He stopped in front of his mother, putting up a fake smile.

"Here are two more of the major problems in my life, my mom, who's gonna make me commit seppuku if I don't do everything she says, and Nabiki… Just Nabiki."

Ranma's mom shook her head, "I'm afraid not sweetie," She narrowed her eyes, "But losing track of your Fiance isn't very manly of you."

Ranma gulped before jumping away, "GONNAFINDAKANENOWOKBYE!"

Xian Pu smiled to herself as she carried a tray with several Bowls of Ramen to a table, "Today I will visit my love," she thought to herself before she looked up at the ding of a bell only to see the person she'd been thinking about.

"Oh! Airen visit Shampoo instead, make Shampoo too too happy." She said after she sat the Ramen down at her customers table, "Airen come to take Shampoo on date?" She asked enthusiastically as she enveloped Ranma in a hug.

"Ahh, no actually, I'm looking for Akane have you seen her?" The pig-tailed martial artist stuttered as he felt his Shampoo pressing against him, "Why does she always have to get so close?"

"Why Airen want find Violent Girl, Shampoo remember she say 'Stupid Pervert leave me alone' last time Airen visit!" Xian Pu smiled to herself as she looked over at Ranma, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ever since Grandmother has begun training him, Ranma has begun to think for himself more and more, that's good for me, and bad for that stupid Panda and his forced fiance," she thought to herself.

Ranma sniffed the air, "Well, Pop's was gonna try and make it into a matter of me being "manly" and I don't want him to think I'm wisening up to his tricks, "never reveal to your enemies that you know their tricks!" something the fat Panda always said."

Xian Pu smiled, "Too too true, Airen want food?" she hefted a bowl of Ramen that her Grandmother had handed her while Ranma was lost in thought.

Ranma smiled, "Yeah actually I didn't get ta eat lunch because pop sent me out to find Akane so…"

Several minutes later Ranma had gotten through his third bowl of Ramen when suddenly through the door burst a diminutive figure, "Cologne my dear I need to discuss an aspect of Ranma's training with you!" Happosai stopped suddenly and blinked as he noticed Ranma sitting in the Cafe, "Ahh, Ranma you're here too."

Ranma blinked, "I can't believe it, a year ago I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with the little gremlin, now here I am about to listen to what he thinks I should do for the next step of my training." After the failed shotgun wedding where Happosai had drinken all of the Nannichuan Ranma had decided to never forgive the old man, that was before Happosai explained it to him.

"Ranma, if you had taken a dunk in that water your current curse would have fused with the new curse," The Grandmaster had explained, "Look at Panythose, he's dunked himself in three seperate springs by this point and he's just an amalgamation of the three."

Ranma sighed to himself as he nodded, "It'll have to wait old man," he turned to Shampoo, "We were just about to go look for Akane weren't we Shampoo."

Xian Pu almost teared up, "Airen want Shampoo help to find violent girl?" Ranma nodded before getting up, "Oh! Shampoo too too happy!"

Ranma smiled, "I mean if you could track me across all of China then all the way to Nerima, and even through that side trip through India then you should be able to track down old Loudmouth easily enough."

Ranma and Shampoo leaped up onto the roof of the Cat Cafe heading towards Furinkan High, "If there's anywhere to start it'll be there, then to Doc Tofu's." Ranma said loud enough so that Shampoo could hear him from where she was trailing behind the braided martial-artist.

Upon arriving at the Highschool Ranma spotted Gosunkugi playing around in a circle he had drawn on the ground, "Magic Circle bring to me, A weapon whose power I can use to even the odds between me and these crazy martial artist! I offer you as exchange-"

Ranma tapped the spiritualist on the shoulder, "Hey Gos have you seen Akane?" He looked finally noticing the wisps of smoke coming from the ground."

Gosunkugi turned around, "Ranma and Shampoo?!" he yelled before he gasp , Oh.. oh no." Suddenly the wisps wrapped around Ranma and Shampoo before a bright flash of light enveloped the area. When Gosunkugi opened his eyes he was alone save for a pair of pants and a note. Gosunkugi picked up the note, "These pants will increase your strength, enjoy!" Gosunkugi fell to his knees, "Finally Akane will be mine!"

Ranma Saotome felt air blowing past his face, he quickly rolled turning towards the ground, "Woah, I'm pretty high up right now," He saw the trees as tiny dots on the ground, "Wait wasn't I with Shampoo?" He looked around and spotted her, "It's a good thing I'm good at moving around in the air." He quickly floated towards the girl who was flailing her arms around trying to take control of her fall. "I've got ya shampoo don't worry." And they fell together.

Kasumi looked worriedly at her father, "Father, I'm sure I saw Akane taking a nap upstairs." At that moment the short-haired girl came down the stairs, "Hey Guys, I just had one of the best naps of my life!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Ok, Chapter 2 of the new story Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review**_

Chapter 2

Ranma held onto Shampoo as the ground came steadily closer, "When we get below the tree line, use me to jump onto one of the trees, don't worry about how I'll land I can manage it." he told the Amazon as he prepared for his own landing. Shampoo nodded and they both braced for the rest of the fall.

Tatsumi yawned, "I hope Sayo and Ieyasu are making it along better than I am," he looked up towards the sky, "Wait, what the hell is that?"

He looked up at towards the full moon and saw two figures silhouetted against the white orb. "Those are too small to be Danger Beasts," He stood up feeling his indecision fade, "If it's people I've gotta help any way I can!"

He quickly shoved his sleeping bag into his pack and ran in the direction he saw the people falling. "Damn it's dark out here, I gotta make sure I don't get turned around in this forest," He jumped over a large branch as he continued on running as fast as he could with the weight of his pack on his back, "I just hope that if it was people that the fall doesn't kill them," He suddenly slipped on a patch of mud, falling onto his rear, "Damn it," he got up and continued on, "Gotta be more careful."

Ranma smiled from where he was sitting on the ground, "That was some fall huh Shampoo?" He looked around himself, "Good thing these trees are here, Imagine if we'd fallen in a field instead?" He stood up and walked over to the Chinese girl, "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Shampoo looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "Shampoo not know, Not in Asia that Shampoo know." She walked over to one of the trees, "Was not spring in Nerima, Tree growing fruit." She jumped up and pulled a strange fruit from the tree, "This not fruit Shampoo know."

Ranma looked at the fruit which looked like a cross between an orange and an apple, "Think it tastes good?" He asked before jumping up to grab one of his own.

"I wouldn't eat that if I was you," a voice said from the forest nearby, "It'll give you terrible stomach cramps unless you treat it properly." Ranma stopped, the fruit almost in his mouth, and turned towards the voice, standing in between two trees was a young man around Ranma's age, he was carrying a large pack and a sword.

"Oh, thanks then, what are you out in the middle of the woods for?" Ranma asked casually, despite the strangers higher than average presence it still wasn't anything that Ranma would have to worry about, "He's probably strong enough to beat Kuno a couple of times over."

The young man smiled, "I'm heading for the capital so I can earn enough money to save my village from starvation!"

"Capital?" Ranma thought to himself, "What capital is he talking about?" He looked towards Shampoo who eyed the brown-haired boy suspiciously, "Oh, we were thinking of going there too, mind if we tag along?"

Tatsumi thought for a moment, "I don't see why not, more people means less danger from bandits and Danger Beasts, I was actually traveling with my friends but we were attacked and ended up getting separated." He smiled as he extended his hand out to the boy with a pig-tail, "I'm Tatsumi by the way."

The boy grasped his hand, "I'm Ranma and this is Shampoo."

Tatsumi smiled a wide grin before his face suddenly turned serious, "You wouldn't have happened to see two objects fall from the sky near here would you?" He looked around, "I thought it might have been people but that's crazy how could people have gotten that high up?"

At that point Shampoo finally spoke up, "No, We not see anything we just look for food, too too busy to look for falling things."

Tatsumi laughed, "I guess you're right must have just been my imagination, although we met so it could've just been a sign leading me to new friends!"

"Well I've got two tents and a sleeping bag do you guys have anything?" Tatsumi finally said as he began to rummage in his pack. Shampoo walked over towards the woods a way and came back with a large pack, "Shampoo have bags to sleep, but no tent."

Ranma looked at Shampoo, "I should really learn that Chinese Ki-storage technique," He sighed, "Tatsumi do you mind if I share a tent with you?"

Tatsumi thought for a moment, "I don't mind," he said. "I guess they aren't a couple, she's pretty too," he thought to himself.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief, "Shampoo's great and all but I know exactly what she'd get up to in a small tent like that."

Several moments later Tatsumi and Ranma had set up all of the tents and started a small fire to cook the fruits that Ranma and Shampoo had gathered several of. Tatsumi was impressed by their ability to jump that high but didn't mention it, he could tell that they had both been training for quite some time to be where they were and he respected their abilities, plus he was glad that they were able to find all of that food, his friends had been carrying the food supply and he was barely managing to find anything edible following the road as he had been. After a hearty meal of cooked fruits and a variety of nuts that Tatsumi had been carrying with him for a while the trio said their goodnights and turned in for the night.

Ranma woke up early in the morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the tent, "I wonder where that Tatsuki guy went?" He sat up and exited the tent and noticed that the sun was low in the sky, the condensation on the leaves was still heavy, as he looked around the clearing he spotted Tatsumi standing shirtless just far enough away that the sound of him practicing with his sword wasn't reaching the tent, Ranma watched his from for a while, "I've never seen that style before," He walked towards Tatsumi all the while observing the swordsman's technique, "He's obviously been training for a long time he's transferring from one strike to the other extremely fluidly." As he approached Tatsumi looked at him and grinned before going back to his exercises.

Ranma stopped a respectable distance away before beginning to go through some of the Katas he had been taught by his father when he was a boy, he had been expanding on his father's techniques for the last few months trying to improve on the Amalgamation of Martial Arts, mixing in what he had picked up from the Amazon's martial arts as well. As he began to get warmed up he switched to some of the more advanced Katas pumping up his speed as he did, before long Ranma was moving so fast that Tatsumi stopped his own exercises to watch in awe.

"How did you get so fast?" Tatsumi finally asked when Ranma slowed down his flurry of punches and kicks, "I lost sight of your arms and legs for a moment there."

Ranma smiled and finally stopped his Katas all together, "I've been trained since I was a small child to be the "Best" out there, I haven't met many people who could match me in a straight fight, and the ones who could I surpasses all except for the grandmaster of my own martial arts."

Tatsumi's eyes lit up, "That's pretty impressive," I started learning when I was a kid," My teacher was a retired soldier he taught me the Imperial Art of Swordsmanship and Unarmed Combat, but I'm more of a swordsman than a brawler."

Ranma smiled at the boys words, "More styles to integrate into my own."

Tatsumi laughed at the other boys words, "I think we should probably get going while we've got plenty of daylight."

Xian Pu was sitting happily at the camp watching Ranma exercise was always an exciting prospect for her, "Ranma is so handsome, and when he's immersed in the Art he looks so peaceful and happy." She thought to herself. She saw the two boys heading back to camp and quickly stood up, "Time to leave?" she asked as they finally got all the way back into camp.

"Yeah Shampoo, you wanna help pack up the camp?" Tatsumi said as he opened up his pack.

"Shampoo too too happy to help." the Chinese girl said

Ranma went into the tent and came out with the sleeping bags, "Maybe take these tents down if you want."

A short while later the bags where all packed up and the trio was on their way towards the road where Tatsumi had been camping before he rushed into the woods.

"Imperial Capital here we come!" Tatsumi yelled happily once they had reached the winding road.

Ranma stretched out his arms and enjoyed the light breeze that was blowing up the road from ahead of them, "This is pretty peaceful," He thought to himself as he turned towards Shampoo who was walking a short distance behind him, "Shampoo looks like she's enjoying herself," He thought as he felt himself smiling, "At least I ended up in a faraway place with someone I can actually stand to be around." He turned back towards the road ahead, "And Tatsumi seems like a nice guy." He breathed in the fresh air, "This little misadventure seems like it'll be a fun one."

After they had been walking for several hours Tatsumi suddenly spotted a cart a little ways ahead of them, he turned to Ranma and said, "Maybe they ca-" But he was cut off as the ground suddenly shook and from in front of the truck came a large Danger Beast bursting out of the ground. "That's a class one danger beast, "Earth Dragon!" I'm going to go help those people, it'll be good to get my name out there as well as do a good deed!" He suddenly took off drawing his sword as he ran.

Ranma watched him go, "That's a crazy animal, a lot weirder than what you'd see even at Ryugenzawa." He thought about going to help Tatsumi but the taller boy was most likely stronger than the "Danger Beast" as Tatsumi had called it. "Go get 'im Tatsumi." Ranma said as he continued to walk at the pace they had been going.

By the time Ranma and Shampoo had caught up to Tatsumi, and the cart, the Danger Beast had been disposed of. And the people who had been with the cart were talking with Tatsumi.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm gonna get famous in the capital and earn enough monet to save my village!" Tatsumi declared happily as he shouldered his pack once more.

Ranma laughed upon seeing the large walled city ahead of them, "I can't believe the size of this place," He turned towards Tatsumi, "Look man, we appreciate you helping us get to the capital and all, but you've got your own thing going on and I'd like to figure some stuff out."

Tatsumi waved him off, "I'm glad I got to meet you Ranma, I'm sure we'll meet again sometime."

And with that the Trio split, Ranma and Shampoo went one way, and Tatsumi went another.

After several minutes of walking Ranma and Shampoo came upon a section of the city which wasn't as busy, "Hey Shampoo, Maybe we should put on some sort of performance to try and earn some money?" Shampoo turned towards Ranma and thought for a moment, "Seem like good idea to Shampoo, Maybe Airen want turn to girl to attract more people?"

Ranma sighed, "You're right, it would definitely bring more attention to us if we were both beautiful girls, let me find some water."

A short search later found Ranma a well that people were drawing from, and as he walked closer someone tripped and spilled water all over him.

"I'm so sorry," a taller girl said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine, I was looking to get my hair wet anyway," The short bombastic red-head said, "I'll just be going now."

A short distance away an equally busty blonde hefting a large coin purse was staring at the redhead, "What the hell did I just see?"

Once Ranma returned to Shampoo she grabbed the Amazon's shoulder, "Hey, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Shampoo shook her head and pointed at something a short distance up the street, "Shampoo see something too too sad up there," She turned the other way, "Come Airen, this place very sad place."

Ranma looked back over his shoulder and finally spotted what Shampoo had been talking about, three crucifixes with people nailed to them. He began to feel sick, "What the hell?"

Shampoo turned back towards Ranma, "Is too too common punishment in Europe."

Ranma shook his head, "I hope that the crime at least fits the punishment."

A while later Ranma and Shampoo came upon a much nicer part of town, the people were dressed well, and the streets were free of grime. "Maybe we can find someone who knows where we can get some money around here?"

As they walked around a bit more they spotted a man who was walking along alone, "Excuse me sir," Ranma said trying to play up her cuteness, "You wouldn't happen to know of a way for us to make a little money? We just got to the capital and we don't have much in the way of cash."

The man gave Ranma a once over, the way he was looking at Ranma made him slightly sick and Ranma knew it was a mistake to even talk to him when he replied, "I didn't realize people in your profession wore silk in this day and age," He looked over at Shampoo, "But if you're trying to make some quick cash I would love to have you over for the ni-" He didn't get to finish his statement before he felt a powerful punch connect to his face that lifted him off of his feet, "Why you pervert!"

Ranma looked around and noticed the crowd of people staring at them, "He propositioned me!" She yelled before she quickly grabbed Shampoo's hand and ran farther into the city as fast as she could, "It seems like we'll be sleeping on a roof tonight." She finally said when they finally stopped, Ranma having noticed that the sun was setting.

As Ranma and Shampoo set up an impromptu camp on one of the buildings nearby Ranma couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, but she didn't notice anyone nearby. Eventually, she got fed up with it and jumped as high as she could observe the area around her, as she looked up from her vantage point she noticed a woman, she was tall and blonde and was looking up at Ranma in awe. As Ranma watched the woman quickly sprinted in the other direction.

It took Ranma all of a minute to catch up with the woman, "Why were you watching me?

The woman looked completely flummoxed, "How did you know I was watching you, and how did you catch up to me so quickly?"

Ranma only smiled, "I'm the best."

The woman's face fell, I saw you turn from a man into a woman, figured I'd follow you around for a while and see what you were all about, nice job knocking that guys block off back there by the way."

Ranma smiled, "Yeah, I've got a curse, and that perv had it coming."

The woman smiled at him, "That he did, the guy was a total scumbag," She tossed him a bag of coin, "You probably need this more than I do."

Ranma caught it, "Wait, this belonged to Tatsumi!" He looked back up and the Blonde woman was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n I'm glad those of you who have read this are enjoying it so far, here's a heads up If I'm in Xian Pu's perspective it will say Xian Pu instead of Shampoo, and all thoughts are in Mandarin which I am assuming is her native language which may or may not be the case considering Mandarin isn't the only language spoken in China, so if she suddenly begins speaking eloquently and I don't specify that it's in Mandarin just assume it is. I'm hoping this story picks up because It's going to go places and begin to diverge from canon in the next chapter, the Ranma/Shampoo in this isn't going to be a slow burn either so expect that to go places in the near future. Please review and critique the story, let me know what you'd like to see as this is a story that I've decided I like to write.**_

Chapter 3

Ranma was walking down mainstreet holding what was left of the coins that the strange girl had given him, "Sorry Tatsumi but it's your own fault for gettin' bamboozled by that girl in the first place," He looked up and down the street taking in the night air, "Three days in this city and all I've seen are a bunch of people starving to death." He had taken it upon himself to start stealing and distributing food from the fat and rude people he saw walking around in the upper part of the city, it had gained him some attention and there was a wanted poster hanging in the various parts of town of his female from, "Three damn days and we still don't know where in the world we are, good thing I'm enjoying this little vacation away from the damn Panda and ole Mallet-happy."

As he walked down the street he got an odd feeling, "That's malicious intent, and it ain't aimed at me," He looked around and saw where it was coming from, a few yards away a mountain of a man, no less than six feet tall was standing in front of a much shorter person who was wearing a cloak, the weirdest part was that the bad vibe he was getting wasn't from the rather intimidating man who only had one eye but from the person much shorter, "That's not good, but it's not really my problem is it?" As he began to walk away he saw the cloaked person leading the soldier down a side alley, "Damn it, I can't in good conscious just let a man walk down an alley with someone intent on murdering them can I?" He felt the tingle of obscurity that came with his father's Umi-Sen-Ken as he faded from sight, no one took any notice of it, and made his way towards the alley. As he approached the mouth of the street he leaped straight up to the roof of one of the buildings and watched. In the street below he observed the shorter man fall to his knees, obviously begging for something, "He's pulling a fast one," Ranma thought as the soldier turned around and began to walk away obviously nonplussed, suddenly both people reached for weapons, "Oh, I guess some of the soldiers in this city are trained well enough to feel when someone's trying to kill them, either that or a healthy dose of paranoia." Ranma turned to walk away, if it was a fair fight then it definitely wasn't his problem, suddenly a wave of recognition hit him, "That's Tatsumi!" He quickly turned around and was extremely surprised to see a heavily wounded Soldier standing behind Tatsumi his sword raised to strike, but before Ranma could jump into action Tatsumi blocked the attack the force of the blow forcing him back several yards. Ranma watched as the two engaged in an impressive show of swordsmanship, suddenly Ranma couldn't stand back and watch anymore, he jumped down into the street and yelled, "Hey, what's going on down here?" The soldier's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped back away from Tatsumi barely avoiding the strike that would have taken his arms off, "This assassin's trying to murder me, he's part of Night Raid!" Ranma's eyes widened at the revelation, "You're part of Night Raid?" He was appalled, "I thought you came to the capital to help your village, get famous!" He surged forward and came to a rest right in front of Tatsumi, "Was everything you told me a lie?" Tatsumi was about to deny the accusation when suddenly the soldier spoke up again, "Of course it was, you think an Assassin would tell you the truth?" He came surging forward swinging his sword at Tatsumi who jumped away from the attack, "He was hired to kill me so the guard would become disorganized!" He continued onward trying to land a blow on the Night Raid assassin, "He's a murderer kid, and he's highly skilled so unless you're gonna help you should scram." Ranma looked conflicted and then resolved himself, "Tatsumi, if you don't leave now I'll have to get violent."

Tatsumi clenched his teeth, "Ranma, he's lying to you," He blocked another attack from Ogre, "He's a murderer, he takes bribes and falsely accuses people of crimes leading to their execution." He blocked another hit from the Captain, he locked their blades, sliding his sword down the length and used his blade to hit the hilt of Ogre's sword causing it to go flying into the air, he quickly used this moment to slash Ogre across the throat, "He deserved this Ranma, this capital is rotting away from the inside and Night Raid is killing the infection at the source," with that said he turned to walk away pulling his cloak back up over his head. Tatsumi began to run when the end of the alley came a shout and several members of the guard came rushing. Leaving a horrified Ranma and a dying Ogre alone in the alley.

Ranma knelt down by the dying man, "Was what he said true?" Ranma asked his voice low. Ogre's only response was a shake of his head. "Captain Ogre!" came a voice as a brunette with a ponytail came running up, "What did you do to Ogre?" she yelled at him the pain evident in her voice. "Seryu, he was trying to protect me." Ogre croaked out as he grabbed onto her leg, Seryu, Night Raid did this, For me will you burn them out?" He coughed up a glob of blood, "Justice should always prevail," Ogre said using his last breath to set in motion his revenge, as Ranma and Seryu watched the wicked light left Ogre the Demons eyes.

Seryu felt tears running down her face and she turned to the boy she had wrongfully accused, "Citizen, I am sorry for accusing you so baselessly before," She turned to walk away, "I thank you for attempting to save one of the best men I ever knew."

Ranma simply nodded before he too turned trying to put the events of the night out of his mind.

* * *

Xian Pu was sitting on the roof that Ranma and she had been camping on for the last week when she spotted Ranma walking down the street at a sedated pace, "Airen?" She said to herself before she walked over to the edge of the roof and hopped down to him, "Ranma what matter?"

Ranma looked at her, his eyes looked the same as they had after he had "killed" Saffron, "I saw Tatsumi, he murdered a man in what seems to be cold blood."

Xian Pu's eyes widened, "Airen sure there not was reason?"

The pig-tailed martial artist nodded, "Apparently he's a member of Night Raid," He began to shake, "I just don't know how someone could just out and out murder someone like that," a tear fell down his face, "I can get doing it in self-defense, but I saw Tatsumi lure the guy into an alley for God's sake Shampoo."

Xian Pu shook her head, "Airen no cry, sometime judge people wrong, not Airen fault," She took a step back, not wanting to see her love crying and risk embarrassing him, only to be stopped by him grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm not crying, I'm a man, we don't cry," He said as he pulled Shampoo into a hug, burying his head in her neck.

Xian Pu patted Ranma's back, "Everything's going to be okay," She said in her native language was she patted Ranma on the back.

* * *

Ranma lay in his bed, his brain replaying the image of Tatsumi cutting Ogre down and then Seryu's tearstained face looking at him. Ranma sat up, shaking his head before jumping over the ledge of the building and taking to the streets. "Damn it," he began to run, "I've never felt so bad about not doing something before," He suddenly came to a stop, "I could've easily stopped him," He turned and looked at the crucifixes, "But wouldn't he have ended up like them?" He turned away, "I'm not sure if that Ogre guy deserved it, but I can't just stand by and let people kill others." He looked up towards the sky, the stars twinkling and unfamiliar constellations filled his vision. "Night Raid, if we cross paths again I'll do what I can to stop you from doing something like this again."

* * *

Xian Pu woke up and saw Ranma returning to his sleeping bag, "Ranma found his resolve, I'm glad he isn't still upset."

She rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ranma and Shampoo were sitting on a roof, their feet dangling over the edge and watching the crowd, "It's nice here during the day," The martial-artist said, "as long as you avoid the slums." Ranma was used to seeing people down on their luck, struggling to survive, he had traveled all through China and India and he had seen hundreds of people who didn't get enough food to survive. "Shampoo, Let's go get some food," Ranma said smiling widely at the Amazon.

Shampoo's face lit up, "Airen want date with Shampoo?"

Ranma grabbed her hand, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Tatsumi took a sip of his drink as Mine enjoyed her pastry, "I wonder what the details of this mission are?" he thought to himself as he tried his best not to look bored, he suddenly spotted Ranma out of the corner of his eye, "Mine we should get out of here right now," he said, putting his hand on her arm, "that guy over th-" He was cut off as Mine suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed him back a step, "Don't put your hand on me you plebeian, we're going right now."

Ranma sat down at the table with Shampoo, the last of his coins had gone to buying this meal, "I'm glad you agreed to come to do this with me Shampoo, I need some relaxation after what happened yesterday."

Shampoo happily nodded, "Shampoo wait too too long for Airen to take Shampoo on date with him," She accepted the plate handed to her by the server graciously, and turned back to Ranma, "What else Airen want do on date with Shampoo?"

Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess after we get done eating we can walk around for a while," he said finally before beginning to eat his own meal.

Shampoo nodded her head enthusiastically and began to eat off her own plate.

The pig-tailed boy looked up at the Amazon and felt his heart jump the way it used to when he saw Akane smile, "I never noticed how beautiful she really was before," He coughed a little as he choked on the bread he had been eating and Shampoo looked up at him with a worried expression on her face, "She actually cares about me doesn't she?" Ranma wasn't sure how to react to the sudden realization all this time he had thought that Shampoo and the rest of his "Fiances" had viewed him as some sort of trophy, "I wonder how long I've been deluding myself?"

Ranma smiled down across the table at her before taking a sip of his water, "Wanna go on that walk now?

* * *

Tatsumi was watching the building through his spyglass, "He's coming out now, he's surrounded by people."

"So what?" Mine replied as she pulled Pumpkin up to her shoulder, Tatsumi began to protest but was cut off as mine fired the shot, he quickly pulled the spyglass back up to his face and watched as the shot traveled all the way to the target, easily passing through his skull.

"Now that he's dead, the rest of the team will probably have to deal with his bodyguards, we should be fine here," Mine stated matter of factly. Tatsumi nodded, "I guess you're right, let's just wait here."

Several moments later Tatsumi pulled his looking glass back out and looked through the surrounding forest, "I see Bro, he's dealing with a couple of people right now." Suddenly, Tatumi's danger sense went off and without thinking about it he dropped the spyglass and pushed Mine out of the way, he was suddenly hit by a powerful strike that knocked the wind out of him, his vision grew hazy and he hit the ground.

"I guess I'm getting rusty," came the haughty voice of a martial artist, "I wasn't aiming for the fodder."

Mine stared at him in anger, "You're the head trainer for the Imperial fist style for the last five years right?" She took several shots at him only for him to easily dodge them all."

Tatsumi who had finally managed to get back to his feet attacked the man from behind, the martial artist turned on the spot blocking the attack only for Tatsumi to grab him around the waist, "Mine take the shot now!"

The martial artist began to punch Tatsumi viciously, "Let me go hurry."

Mine felt her heart skip a beat, "For you to be willing to sacrifice yourself for me."

Tatsumi gasped as he was hit again, "I'm not sacrificing myself, you're a genius, I've bet on you!"

Mine felt her world light up a bit as her cheeks pinkened, "Of course." She aimed and shot the martial artist, blowing a hole clean through him.

"For you to do something so brave and reckless for me, I think you've actually got what it ta-" She was cut off as Tatsumi flicked her in the forehead, "Genius Sniper my ass, that was way too close for comfort!" he yelled as he pointed at the top of his head where there were several singed hairs.

Mine felt her indignation rise, "I was just about to accept you, you dummy!" she stomped up to him, "Where do you get off thumping my delicate forehead?"

Their argument lasted for several more moments, until Akame and Leone arrived, "Looks like they'd have been fine even if we hadn't run here," the blonde said as she felt a smile split her face.

* * *

Ranma looked back at Shampoo as he pulled her along behind him, "Where should we go next?" Shampoo looked at him and shrugged, "Wherever Airen want Shampoo want too."

Ranma laughed before pulling her into a bridal style carry, "I guess we'll go find some trouble to get into."

* * *

In a back alley on the other side of the capital a man was laughing to himself, "Akame the Teigu wielder, I guess I can go all out here after all."

Zank the Beheader prepared to hunt.

* * *

Ranma and Xian Pu ran along the wall surrounding the capital, Ranma was still holding Xian Pu, and as he neared the place he was taking her he slowed to a stop before gingerly placing her back on her feet, "I found this little place a while back when we first got here, It's really relaxing." As he gestured to the little place Ranma saw Xian Pu's eyes widen, "Bonsai Garden," she whispered before jumping down into the little area that was attached to some nobles house.

The amazon walked among the rows of beautifully decorated trees, her breathing slowed as the calming aura of the place filled her with a sense of tranquility. Ranma walked up behind her and stood, his own breathing mirroring her own, "I think it's wonderful," She said in Mandarin knowing Ranma didn't understand her words but hoping he could convey the meaning.

"Me too," He replied surprising her, she gasped and before he could react she said, "You know I love you right?" and she leaned in and kissed him passionately, he didn't pull away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Well, it took a while but I'm updating again, My life is stressful as all hell rn so Writing is a good escape just gonna go ahead and say that now, Enjoy and leave a review letting me know what you wanna see/how I could make it better**_

Chapter 4

Tatsumi looked around worriedly, a Serial Killer in the capital was something to be worried about, innocent people were being targeted and he couldn't just stand idly by, luckily Night Raid had every intention of ending this murderer's spree as quickly as possible.

"Tatsumi, don't get distracted, if we get separated you stand no chance against a Teigu user by yourself," Akame said, her Katana unsheathed already, she seemed calm but Tatsumi could tell she was prepared to spring into action at a moments notice.

Tatsumi nodded vigorously, "I'm always on my guard! But, you and the others keep mentioning Taigu, what exactly is a Teigu?" He put his hand on the back of his head and chuckled.

The night was quiet, as Akame explained to Tatsumi the history of the Teigu, Epic Weapons forged from the corpses of Legendary Danger Beasts, Tatsumi's eyes widened at her description of the amazing abilities that the Teigu afforded the users.

"And that is why if you ever find yourself facing a Teigu user alone, you must run," Akame said finally, Tatsumi nodded as she finished her explanation and they began to walk once more.

"An impenetrable suit of armor, and a Sword that can kill someone with a single touch," He thought to himself, "this explains why I can't fight a Teigu user myself, I wouldn't stand a chance!" He looked back up from his musing and found himself all alone.

Ranma Saotome was, for the first time in a long time, content, Shampoo and him had been enjoying each others company despite their current predicament, they had been working hard to track down the Serial Killer that had been terrorizing the Capital, and they figured that the best way to lure the Bastard out was to get targeted, Ranma had volunteered to be the bait, considering this guy had torn through groups of guards like butter he didn't want to risk Shampoo like that.

"Hmm, I seem to be lost!" Ranma said, her voice echoing through the streets, after several minutes of getting no response from any source, save the mewling of a stray cat, she sighed, "This is gonna be harder than I thought"

Zank the Beheader chuckled to himself, "Assassins and Murderers, and a Thief with delusions of Grandeur, this has become very interesting indeed," he looks around the City, his enhanced vision showing him the group from Night Raid and the Red-Haired Cat Burglar who had been Robin Hooding the city since shortly before he arrived, "But which flower to pluck, it's always so nice to prune them just before they bloom!" His eyes settled on the young swordsman who had been separated from the one he recognized as Akame, but he changed his mind as he saw the young man drawing nearer to the Cat Thief and her poorly hidden Ally, "Ah, but perhaps the supple blonde will be more satisfying?" His eyes settled on the young blonde and her tall companion, "Yes, Perfect," He licked his lips as he set out.

Tatsumi suddenly became alert, he could have sworn he heard a female voice, "Lost, that's not good, lost girls are exactly the type of person Zank has been targeting," He looked around for a moment, before hearing the voice again and moving towards the sound, "Hey, don't you know it's dangerous out here this time of night, there's a dangerous criminal on the loose," Tatsumi said as he came around the corner, trying his best to sound friendly. He stopped as he spotted the woman who had recently shown up on several wanted posters, "Oh hey you're that cat burglar," He says before covering his mouth, "I mean, you're doing good work aren't you?" He stopped talking when he noticed the look the woman was giving him, "That's not good!" He thought to himself as his danger sense began to go off, he leaped backward as the Red-Haired Woman who was strangely familiar rushed him, her fist where he had been a moment before.

"Holy!" He exclaimed as he landed, "She's as fast as Akame!" He backpedaled, pulling his sword out and preparing to defend himself, "What the hell!"

Ranma felt white-hot anger surge through her as she got into her fighting stance, staring down Tatsumi, it had only been a week since she had seen the Assassin murder the captain of the Guard, right in front of the Martial Artist no less, "You! So Night Raid is behind the murders!?" She rushed him once more, going just fast enough to gauge his abilities while maintaining her edge on the fight. "If I can figure out what all he's capable of I'll have a good measure for the rest of the group."

"What, no we're out here looking for him, he's killing innocent people!" Tatsumi responded as Ranma moved in again, he was having trouble keeping up with Ranma's speed but he was doing pretty well. "Why should I believe an Assassin?" She exclaimed as she swung at his abdomen, her attack was blocked by the flat of his sword, but he was pushed back 15 feet, "You're a murderer, for money!"

Suddenly, from the end of the alley came the sound of footsteps as a soldier rounded the corner, "What the hell is going on down there, You're both violating curfew!" As soon as Tatsumi turned to the sound of the soldiers voice he was struck by a powerful blow by Ranma who had taken advantage of the opening, it sent him flying and he landed on his back, completely out of breath, almost simultaneously a woman appeared between the Ranma and the Guard, she held a Katana outstretched and the Guard has a scratch on his cheek, Ranma recognized her from the wanted posters, Akame of Nightraid, he watched as the guard raised his gun before his skin was overcome with black signs and he collapsed, foaming at the mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma thought to herself as she watched the man die, "She just scratched him, A poison of some sort, super powerful and fast-acting I can't afford to be hit by that." Ranma fell into a defensive position as the woman sheathed her blade. "You're also from Night Raid!" Ranma said, her tone just as confident as ever, "I can't let Assassin's just walk around in this city, I've decided to Protect!" Ranma glanced up at Shampoo, who looked ready to leap into action and shook her head, "This opponent is better than Shampoo, She might be able to win in a fair fight but whatever poison is on that Katana, I'll have to let loose to not get hit" Ranma had all of this go through his head as Akame closed the distance between them, seemingly in a blink, Ranma noticed she wasn't using her Katana and easily ducked under the attack, launching a series of return strikes, testing her guard as the martial artist disengaged, attacking and defending simultaneously as she tried to get a read on the mysterious Assassin's skill.

"Akame, don't kill her, she's the woman who's been making things easier for the people in the city," Tatsumi said weakly as he regained his breath, as he looked over he noticed that his concern was unnecessary, from what he could tell the woman had Akame on guard and was pushing her back, "Akame!" He moved to stand but found that his legs were numb, "Did she use a pressure point on me?" He growled in frustration.

"You are a danger to the mission," Akame said, her eyes devoid of emotion, Ranma's blazing fury covering her cold killing intent neatly, "An obstacle I will be forced to remove, You don't possess a Teigu so I was going to go easy on you but I seems you will require my full force" She grabs her Katana by the hilt as slashes at the woman, aiming to slash her throat open, and despite the Red-Head being in mid-air she expertly maneuvered out of the way of the slash.

"Teigu, what's that, that what you're calling that fancy poison on your blade?" Ranma shot back as she kicked up at Akame's hand aiming to disarm the woman who nearly took her head off, "Cause I don't like fighting people who don't play fair, and you are definitely not fighting fair with that thing." She used her hand to put more momentum into her follow-up kick from the missed attack, her foot connecting with Akame's stomach and launching the woman into the air, "I can't let you escape, Assassin's are the lowest type of scum!" Akame felt her breath leave her, the kick had landed cleanly and now she was defenseless in the air, she was preparing to use her trump card to ensure her victory despite the risks, for the sake of the Mission and the Resistance when suddenly a beam of energy shot past her, connecting with her Assailant, who barely managed to block it, not that it would matter her arms would be destroyed even if it didn't pierce her body, "Mine!" she thought as she landed in the arms of Leone, "Don't worry We've got you, did you encounter another Imperial Arms User?" Leone said as she landed on a rooftop, looking down at Tatsumi who was being guarded by Bulat.

Akame simply shook her head and looked for the woman who had nearly bested her, "They did not seem to be using one, but they were incredibly powerful, they seem to have been retrieved by their ally, which means they knew reinforcements had arrived," She shook her head and turned, "We have to deal with Zank now,"

Leone smiled, "He came after Me and Bulat, didn't stand a chance."

Xian Pu followed Ranma through the streets toward their hideout, "That stung like hell, Like a Shi-Shi Hokodan but more, it was more focused, good thing I'm so tough." Ranma said as she rubbed the bleeding hole that was in his arm from where the energy shot had struck her arm, "That woulda blown a hole clean through anyone else"

"Airen too too careless, almost get killed" The Chinese girl scolded him as she landed behind him in their "house".

Xian Pu watched the martial artist wrapped his arm in a bandage as he started a small fire to warm the little hut that was formed by several of the nearby roofs' poor construction. "Shampoo too too sad if Airen die!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the martial artist, "Airen too too important to Shampoo" Ranma stiffened for a moment before he relaxed into her hug, "I know Shampoo, but I can't just let those kinds of people walk all over those weaker than them just cause their strong and they've want money, It is odd that Tatsumi didn't want the other woman to kill me…" She looked thoughtful as she put a kettle over the fire. "He was probably just trying to get me to lose focus." She sat as she waited for the water to heat, "What do you think Shampoo?"

Xian Pu looked thoughtful, "Shampoo think it too soon to know if Tatsumi really a bad person even if he do bad thing."

Ranma sighed, "Yeah, but he's still a murderer and he's working with Assassins" She leaned back, closing her eyes as she reasoned through her dilemma. "I'll just have to fight them when I can, and figure this stuff out as I go."

Xian Pu picked up the pot before it got too hot and poured it on Ranma, changing the red-head back to his true form. "Or Airen can just ask Tatsumi to explain."

Tatsumi was in shock, he hadn't expected to face anyone on that level every, but there he was being carried away from the most recent skirmish, luckily Sheele had assured him that his legs would be back to normal soon, Akame had gotten the worst of it, a broken rib and, Tatsumi thought, a bruised ego but she didn't show it. "And you're sure she didn't have a Teigu?" Bulat asked for the third time, "Yes, I'm sure, at least she carry any equipment that I could see," the swordsman replied, "but she was crazy fast and strong, and she said she'd take down any Night Raid member she came across, She knew I was a member somehow." Bulat's helmet covered his face but Tatsumi could tell that the older man was concerned, "Perhaps she had a second teigu that could read minds."

Tatsumi's face showed his interest in that statement, "Second? Reading minds would be a cool power to have." He began to think of all the cool stuff you'd be able to do with an ability like that.

"Zenk's Teigu had several abilities like that, all of them mental," Bulat let out a small, maybe you're gonna get your own Teigu soon?"

Tatsumi beamed, "Yeah! As soon as my legs are working again I'll jump for joy!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n Yo, been a while my life has been a bit crazy lately, as you may or may not know I was in college. Well, Corona happened and my family, who live in another state, made me unenroll in my classes and come home right before everything got quarantined, now I know what you're thinking, Why didn't you stave off boredom by writing these amazing stories you write? Simple answer. Writer's Block and **__**Depression hit me like a train, but I kicked them harder so I'm back again. Sorry for not updating in alllmoost a year, I will be updating my other story soonish but this one will be my main focus for now. As always review, or don't I'm not the boss of you.**_

Ranma had had an easy enough time over the last few weeks, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, keeping enough to feed himself and Shampoo of course, all while keeping an eye out for the Assassins from Night Raid as well as stopping a bit of brutality here and there, little things that wouldn't cause even more brutality from the guards. He had seen the girl, Seryu walking around every now and then, doing normal guard patrol duty, except now she was accompanied by a little dog that set off his danger sense, which was strange since not much set that off here, most of the people, hell, even the danger beasts he sometimes ran into outside of the were no great threat. Tonight wasn't really any different from any other night, he had changed into his female self to go cat burgling, the term still gave him flashbacks to gnashing teeth and razor claws but he managed, when he noticed Seryu nearby, normally a guard wouldn't cause Ranma pause but that dog was looking right at him.. Well, her that is. She looked at the dog for a moment before she finally noticed what had Seryu's attention. Two people stood facing the woman, both seemed defensive and Ranma did a double-take at this, one was carrying a giant Pair of scissors.

"What the.." Ranma moved closer, silent as a thief to listen to what was being said.

* * *

"So, you know who we are. Why are you here? I don't think you came here just to die…" Mine said, she could already feel the adrenaline pumping as Pumpkin itched in her hand.

The woman facing them raised her hand, pointing to the air for a second before leveling her finger at Mine and Sheele, "No matter what happens I will deliver Justice! For my father who fell in the line of duty to villains like you and my beloved teacher who was murdered by you and your friends! You will never be forgiven!" The force of will behind her words told Mine immediately that this woman was intent on fighting them, despite knowing they were members of Night Raid.

Keeping her demeanor calm and collected, as someone of Mine's station is expected to, she tightened her grip on Pumpkin, "She's really intent on doing this huh?" Okay then." Mine whips the barrel of Pumpkin up aiming at the woman and firing a quick scattershot, "The first strike has the advantage!"

As the bullet neared the woman's dog, in a futile attempt to save its master, jumped in front of the shot and a cloud of smoke arose, "Did I get her?" Mine said, a tinge of hope leaking into her voice, but as the smoke cleared she, and her companion, were greeted by a sight that made Mine's heart sink, the dog was a Teigu.

* * *

Ranma watched this, as soon as the woman had leveled her gun at Seryu she had begun to move, the sight of the dog moving almost as quickly to block the bullets caused the Cat Burglar to pause just long enough for the scene to play out. Ranma stopped in a nearby tree, reassessing the situation.

"Mine, that thing's a teigu!" the purple-haired woman said, Ranma thought she looked familiar, it only took the Ginger a moment to realize she had seen the purple-haired woman on a wanted poster, one of Night Raid's assassins, Sheele. The pink-haired woman, now identified as Mine responded quickly, "Seems like it, but that's a biological type right?" Ranma had no idea what any of those words meant, she had been under the assumption that Teigu was some sort of poison, but she doubted that a dog could be a poison. It took just enough time for all of this to register before Seryu's Tonfa were leveled and fired like guns to Ranma's surprise, both of the Assassin's dodged the bullets without any problems, and Ranma heard the Guardswoman shout before the two Night Raiders could finish their dodge, "Koro! Prey!"

The transformation was sudden, the Teigu that their enemy was using enlarged and sprung at Sheele as Mine watched leveling her Teigu at the dog, before she could fire Sheele's scissors cut through the beast like they always cut through everything else and the sniper heard her friend say, in her dead tone, "I'm sorry" and the Scissor Wielding assassin strode forward, she didn't notice the dog standing up, healing from the damage that was inflicted upon it, luckily Mine had her eyes on the situation, she let loose with a blast from Pumpkin knocking the monster back to its master.

"Don't you remember what was written in the book Sheele? It has a core you have to destroy or it will regenerate," Mine says rolling her shoulder, "It doesn't even have a heart so Akame's Murasame couldn't kill it."

Sheele nods, "It would seem we have a troublesome opponent"

Ranma watches a moment longer, the dog had given him the creeps before but now? It was absolutely disgusting. "Gotta jump in and try and stop em from killing each other.." she says to herself, she looked up at the standoff just in time to see the "dog" sprout massive arms and charge the woman with the gun before she sprung into action. "That thing has some incredible swinging speed, it's obvious she doesn't know where to go!" Ranma thought to herself as she planted her foot firmly into the dog's side, sending it flying into the nearby fountain, the size of the dog caused it to demolish the fountain and some topiary.

"Damn, thought it'd be stouter." Ranma chuckles as she lands, she can see that these three hadn't expected any interference. "Yo."

Seryu was awestruck, this slip of a girl had just punted her sweet precious Koro, this demanded justice, this demanded repentance. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted as she brought her whistle to her mouth, blowing into it to call for backup. "You.. you and the rest of the Night Raid Scum will pay for what you've done, JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"

Ranma immediately regretted getting mixed up in all of this, now Seryu thought that Ranma was a part of Night Raid, she didn't have time to think on this as she came under attack by Koro once more, barely managing to block the attack that the monster had aimed at her, she crossed her arms in front of her and was lifted off her feet as she was flung back several hundred yards. "You know, I used to like dogs, now not so much…" She said to herself as she rotated midair to land on her feet, she looked back to the dog and saw that Sheele and Mine had engaged it, Sheele was having to keep it from attacking the sniper it seemed, Ranma rushed back, only to stop running as an insanely strong beam of Chi exited the end of Pumpkin nearly vaporizing the dog, Ranma then redoubled her efforts to get back into the fight as she saw Cheele rush Seryu, "Not on my watch" Ranma thought to herself as she blurred reappearing just in time to kick the scissors into the air, Cheele, however, had a death grip on the weapon so she went with them.

Seryu's mania faltered for a split second as she was saved by an enemy, "You! You're not with Night Raid?" Before Ranma could answer however she was forced to dodge out of the way of an attack from Sheele, the scissors almost cutting Ranma's trademarked pigtail off, "Hey! Watch the hair lady, I'm not trying to kill either of you, just stop you from killing each other!"

Sheele's tone was emotionless, her eyes dead to the killing she had to do "Teigu are just weapons, kill the user and it becomes inert." She says as attacks over the dodging Ranma trying to cut Seryu in half, Seryu not having much wiggle room could only block with her arms, this ended very messily as the blades sliced clean through Seryu's biceps, the woman howled in pain. Ranma felt herself boil for a second, he'd never seen anyone so brutal before in her life, she scowled and swept the woman's legs, Cheele, however, wasn't so easily defeated she planted her hand and disengaged, landing just in time for Seryu to point the stumps of her arms at the woman and fire point-blank.

Ranma gasped as she watched a woman die, it took her brain a second to process it, and when it did all she could do was be impressed as the woman with the giant scissors had blocked the bullets, that second was all it took for Cheele to cut the guns implanted in the stumps off. Seryu cussed and seemed to be thinking something over.

* * *

Mine fired another round into Koro, she couldn't let it get in Sheele's way with the possibility of a two on one scenario she had faith in Sheele however. She stood facing the teigu of this no-name Guard and knew what she had to do, buy Sheele time, at least that was before it transformed with a night rending shout, grabbing her quicker than her eyes could follow. "Koro Crush!" Was the last thing Mine expected to hear, luckily it wasn't the last thing she heard as Sheele disarmed the beast, literally. She smiled at her friend who was facing her, having just been saved when suddenly time slowed down for her as a report broke the silence once more, not from Pumpkin but from the guard, she saw it but couldn't do anything a bullet traveling for Sheele's exposed back, she opened her mouth to warn her friend, knowing full well it would be too late suddenly there was a blur, Sheele was pushed out of the way and the red-head who had been interfering in the fight took the bullet, for a total stranger. She was amazed by the sacrifice and she stood rushing to Mine's side the two looked at each other as the woman who had just given her life for Scheele's crouched, "Ouch that stung worse than I expected, never been hit by a bullet before jeez…" Everyone blinked, and looked at the red-haired woman.

* * *

Ranma shook her head and stood, "I said I was going to stop you from killing each other didn't I?"

She then turned to Seryu who was being joined by several other guards, "I'm not a member of Night Raid, I am a protector of the people, I won't stand by while people are murdered, not by the Guard or by Nightraid." She said her voice ringing out and her battle aura growing, a menacing shadowy version of herself appeared surrounding her and growing larger than even the regenerating Koro, "All of you leave now or deal with me." Ranma looked at each of them for a moment longer, turning to glare at the two Assassins from Night Raid, both of whom were more than eager to escape. "Is that going to be a problem?" She then turned back to the guard, there was a muttering, some of the guards were afraid, some obviously wanted to fight and Seryu, the look she was giving Ranma reminded Ranma too much of Kodachi Kuno.

* * *

"I'm telling you, this woman could become a member of the Revolutionary Army." Mine said to Boss after the debriefing, "She saved mine, kicked a Biological Teigu like it was a normal puppy, and said she stood for the people if we could get her to understand what Night Raid was all about she would probably join!"

Najenda shook her head, "I hear you, I'll consult command but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"I'm telling you! This woman would make a great addition to the guard, she knocked Kuro aside like he wasn't even there and took a bullet, and the best part is she stands for justice!" Seryu said to her commanding officer, the man did not seem interested in the slightest "Seryu, get out of my office and walk the beat, I'll see about sending a message up to the folks in charge okay?"

* * *

Atop a flying Danger Beast, a woman sat. Her icy heart radiated a sick glee upon seeing the Capital."I'm Home" Esdeath said, visions of slaughtering revolutionaries flashing in her mind.


End file.
